


The One Where Sherlock Gets Rimmed at a Party

by liveindenver



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Rimming, honestly this is nothing but rimming, how much rimming can fit under 2000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveindenver/pseuds/liveindenver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off the the post going around tumblr right now with the rimming soulmates! I obviously saw it and immediately thought of Sherlock and John, so here we are.  My first fanfic.  Have some rimming! </p><p>http://breadmaakesyoufat.tumblr.com/post/130766122460/my-boyfriend-was-telling-me-about-the-time-he</p><p>Not beta'd or britpick'd! Sorry for any mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Sherlock Gets Rimmed at a Party

John Watson was no stranger to eating ass. He didn’t earn the nickname “Three Campus Watson” for nothing. As everyone knew, the always charming, John, was not someone that discriminated against gender, race, religious beliefs, or pizza preferences when it came to possible lovers. John loves sex. People love having sex with John. This is where our story starts. His final year in med school. Two exams left to take, but not for another three days. Greg Lestrade is throwing a party at his flat off campus, and that’s where everyone is going to be for the next day.

“John!” a chorus of voices greet him as he walks through the door. Looking around, John is honestly surprised at just how many people are here. He knows for a fact that over half of these people aren’t even at Bart’s. He sees Mike talking to some guy down the hall, so he throws a wave his way, and set off to find Greg. 

“John, hi! I’m so glad you made it! I haven’t seen you around much lately,” Molly said by way of greeting. She worked at the local coffee shop, and at this point, John had bypassed coffee and was living on straight energy drinks back at his dorm. He’s almost a doctor, and really, he should know better than to drink those things.

“Hey, Molly. Yea, just crazy busy with exams coming up. How have you been?” John figured it was nice to ask. This is really the only place he’s ever seen her away from Speedy’s. She’s at Imperial, which is apparently where half of the people from the party are from.

“I’ve been good. Finals, too. Glad to get a break for a night. We’ll I’ve got to go find Sherlock. He isn’t exactly a party person, and he’ll likely get himself in trouble here.”

“See ya, Mol!,” John said as he turned to make his way toward to fridge. Wouldn’t hurt to get started on the beer this early. 

“No. I’m pretty sure that’s quite enough.” John could hear Mike from behind the wall he was standing by. Looking around the corner, all John could see was the back of a curly head of black hair. The guy was swishing around and apparently telling the girl cowering in the corner that the only reason she got a passing grade was because her mother was having an affair with her English Lit professor.

Walking away as quick as he could, John finished off his beer and ran straight into Greg, who hastily pushed another in his hands and grabbed him in what, John assumed, was meant to be a hug. Greg was clearly drunk as shit.

“John! My man! You made it!” Greg slurred, pulling John down to whisper in his ear, “Listen, mate, I know what you’re thinking. So much nice ass around here, right?”

Laughing, John decided to go ahead and finish the beer Greg gave him already, plus the one Greg was still nursing, since he clearly didn’t need it.

“Let’s get you somewhere to lay down,” John said, practically dragging Greg back down the hall. John quickly realized that three entire beers in the fifteen minutes he’s been here wasn’t the best idea, as he stumbled down the hall, trying to find Greg’s door.

“Shit, John, stop, I’ve gotta—,” Greg gagged before running into the bathroom.

John made his way to the bedroom anyway, honestly, he needed to just lay down for moment, sober up a bit, then get back the party. 

No sooner had John laid down, and kicked his shoes off, before the door swung open and in walked the black head of curls. Now, what he couldn’t have noticed before with only seeing the back of his head, was that this guy was the most attractive thing John had ever seen in his life. He had eyes that were a mix of silver, blue and green. Cheekbones that had to be illegal. Pale skin that seemed to glow. 

“Oh, fuck,” John practically growled once his eyes locked with Sherlock’s.

“Well, if you do insist,” came Sherlock’s reply as he walked toward the bed.

John laid there, wide eyed, until his alcohol addled brain caught up to what he had just said. By that time, Sherlock was already on the edge of the bed, giving John a look that made blood rush straight to his dick.

John lunged toward Sherlock. What else could be expected of him? He unbuttoned Sherlock’s trousers as quickly as his fumbling fingers would allow, nearly ripping them off his body. 

Sherlock only lifted his hips, while staring directly at John, before letting out a soft moan, but filled with so much promise, and the rough way John was handling him.

“Flip over, get that beautiful arse up,” John commanded as a grabbed Sherlock’s hips and flipped him. John let out a groan at the sight that was before him. Sherlock had the most plush arse John had laid eyes on, with the prettiest, little pink hole that John had ever seen in the middle and he didn’t hesitate in letting Sherlock know.

Running each palm over those luscious cheeks, John took hold and spread them so he could get a proper look. 

“Oh, god,” John groaned.

“Not my name, but close enough,” came the deep rumble and that was all it took for John to give in. He flattened his tongue and licked a broad strip from this guys balls, up the cleft of his arse, without paying any particular attention to his hole. Using his palms, he spread the cheeks even more, putting him on display, and simply using his thumbs to pull the hole as open as he could get it, while place soft kisses everywhere except that beautiful pucker. 

“Come on!” shouted the wanton beauty sprawled out, and open, on the bed.

John couldn’t hold back any more. He palmed one side and set his teeth into the other. Not enough to hurt, but enough that Sherlock would definitely feel it. He took his tongue pressed it directly onto Sherlock’s hole, giving him nothing but small licks against it, not yet pushing in. Keeping him spread, he more insistently pushed his tongue against the ring of muscle just as Sherlock started writhing underneath. John was so hard, he wanted nothing more than to rip of his jeans, but he could be patient enough to appreciate this. He rubbed, first his nose, then his cheek on the inside of Sherlock’s cheeks, right where he bit him at.

“Fuck, you’re killing me!,” whined Sherlock as John just breathed on, making him twitch with anticipation, just before he made a sound that was mix between pitiful and annoyed and desperate. He pressed his arse back into John’s face and nearly shouted, “I swear, if you don’t do somet—“

He never got the chance to finish that sentence, because John flattened his tongue and went right to work on Sherlock’s hole. He could really taste him now, the more he pushed and prodded at his tight hole with his tongue. He gave nice, hard licks at the muscle, trying to soften it, before slowing his rhythm and just savoring the taste on his tongue. Sherlock started making soft whimpers, and thrusting himself into the air, without any luck. John could understand the feeling, he had been grinding himself hard enough again the bed that it was starting get tender, but he just couldn’t take his tongue out of this perfect arse. 

John stiffened his tongue, and stuck it in as far as he could get it inside of Sherlock, feeling how smooth his insides felt. Then he did it again, because the noises that Sherlock was now making were wonderful. He did it over and over again until his nose was pressed flush with Sherlock’s cheeks.

“If I could stay like this in your arse forever, I would,” John admitted as he pulled back to give Sherlock a moment to regroup. He had started shaking and whimpering and John wasn’t ready for this to be over with just yet. He let his aching jaw take a break as he pressed his fingers to Sherlock.

“God, I love your arse,” John growled, spreading Sherlock’s arse even more and caressing around his pink and puffy hole.

John was running his fingers up and down Sherlock’s back, and all over his cheeks. Leaning back down, he let his tongue start licking again, nothing to hard, just soft, persistent licks right at Sherlock’s hole. From Sherlock’s moans, and the way he kept pushing back into John, John could tell that he was getting close. John pushed into his ass a little bit harder, sealing his lips around the hole and started fucking as best he could. He was met with a long, low groan. 

“Oh, fuck, I’m gonna come,” Sherlock’s surprised voice nearly shouted. 

“Oh, fuck,” John muttered, realizing neither one of them had ever put a single hand onto Sherlock’s cock. 

He gave Sherlock’s beautiful arse one final open mouthed kissed that left them both gasping, before reaching into his jeans and finishing himself off in three pulls.

 

TWO YEARS LATER

 

“Wait, wait. What do you mean that’s the craziest thing that’s ever happened to you? Tell me about whatever happened that you and Molly always talk about,” John suggested.

“John, I love you. I really do. You have some issues with jealousy and I’ve told I won’t delve into any past sexual encounters,” Sherlock stated, once again. This was a conversation that seemed to always happen after they’d been hanging out with Molly.

“Seriously, Sherlock. You and Molly are always hinting at something I just want to know what it is. If it makes you feel better, I’ll tell you something of the same vain once you’re done. Deal?”

“Fine, John, but don’t say I didn’t warn you. A few years ago, I was at a party. Drunk on those wine coolers that I shouldn’t drink anymore. Anyways, Mike, you know Mike, from Bart’s with you? Well, he had just practically scolded about being rude to some girl, so I walked off, and just happened to walk into a room where a guy was. Anyway, to make this story short, I got my arse ate at this party by a guy before we ever started dating,” Sherlock said, barely taking a single moment for a breath.

“That’s so weird, Sherlock. I drunkenly ate some guys ass at Greg’s party and I can’t remember who he was,” came John’s reply.

“Wait. Greg who? Gregory Lestrade? The guy that Mike plays rugby with each weekend?” Sherlock asked, with a strange look on his face.

“Yea, you know Greg, don’t you?” John asked, until suddenly he remembered the black curls, those eyes and his skin. “Oh, fuck! Sherlock that was you!”

“John! Do you realize that I spent two years complaining to Molly that I will never find another guy that eats ass like that! I wanked over you for a year!”


End file.
